There are known techniques for estimating a shape of space surrounded by multiple surfaces based on an image captured in the space. For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 describes techniques for generating a 3D model of a cuboid-shaped room based on a panorama image of the inside of the room captured by a camera with a fisheye lens capable of 360 horizontal degree shooting.